The Righteous and Powerful Society
3 |totalstrength = 688 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 229 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.04 }} =History= The Rosey and Pink Society was founded on the 23rd of February 2010http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=81540 by LittleRena however is currently being controled by an appointed temp leader until LittleRena has finished all current responcibilities, until then, LittleRena is listed as a TFD member. =Charter= Sections: * Membership * Leadership * State of Fallen Roses * Behaviour * Ghosts * Wartime * Allies 'Membership' The Rosey and Pink Society (here after TRaPS) is open to members on all colours but are based in the Pink team, while it is encoraged that you join the pink team, it is not a requirement. You will not be asked about your past alliances however you may be asked about any govenment experiance you have. The govenment of TRaPS will not investigate your background, if you provide it yourself, it will be seen as an act of respect and will not be used against you. If you are currently in a war, we ask that you change your AA to "TRaPS Applicant" and we will do our best to find a diplomatic solution on your behalf if you are unable to do so when applying. Please note that if we are unable to find a solution, we will ask you to wait for the war(s) to expire and we will aid you in rebuilding if you need help. 'Leadership' TRaPS is run by the Councillors and Ministers, however the Grand Princess has the power to veto any decision they make if seen fit, Councillors will be elected by the members except in a State of Fallen Roses where they govenment may be dissolved and replaced by the Grand Princess or higest ranking official. Ministers will be selected by the Councillors, there will be 1 councillor for every 10 members. In the event of a councillor missing, a minister may vote on an issue that directly affects their area, so the Minister of Love may vote on a treaty if 1 councillor is missing. 'State of Fallen Roses' A State of Fallen Roses (SoFR) may be declared when the govenment structure has collapsed due to inactivity or absense during wartime, this gives the power to the Grand Princess or highest official to replace councillors and ministers as they see fit. Only the Grand Princess can call on allies to provide a member to fill a spot if someone with great experiance is needed. Chain of Power during the SoFR: * Grand Princess * Minister of Fashion * Minister of Peace * Councillor * Army Officer * Minister of Love * TRaPS Diplomat * Minister of Flower Distribution Should none of the positions on the above list be avalible to run the alliance, the alliance is considered to be abandoned and all members will be urged to change their AA as soon as possible, a disbanding annoucment will be posted on the OWF as soon as possible after it has been declared that the alliance has been disbanded. 'Behaviour' No member will take part in declaring an unauthorised war against another nation, this includes tech raiding, this includes spying on other nations, any member caught doing so will forfit their rights to protection by TRaPS and will inform the nations alliance that they are free to deal with the member as they see fit. The member will be given a chance to give their side of the story first. No member will abuse other members or rights in govnement, any member caught doing so will be punished, however punishment will depend of the severity of the abuse and will be determind by the Minister of Fashion, unless the MoF is the offending member in which case, it will fall to the Minister of Peace or the Grand Princess. 'Ghosts' Nations ghosting our AA will be notified that they may apply to join us but if they refuse or ignore the message, they will be delt with through millitary force as a last resort. If the nation has refused to apply or ignored the message, they will be given three further notices, plenty of chance to drop our AA. 'Wartime' During wartime, orders will be posted in the appropriate sections for members to follow, leading up to war, you may be asked to enter peace mode, this is to ensure the security of the alliance AA and protection of lower nations. If a low National Strengh (NS) nation wishes to take part in the war, it will be delt with on a case-by-case basis by the MoP or army officer. Should the govenment structure have collapsed and a SoFR been declared, then a wartime cabinate may be formed at any point to provide a fast acting govenement in a time of war. 'Allies' TRaPS will take her allies very seriously and treat them with respect wishing for respect and friendship in return. Allies may be called upon to offer assistance in the govenment of TRaPS if there is a SoFR in effect, members will be informed of this and the reasons for it. TRaPS will often include a none chaining clause in treaties, or ask for one, to prevent being called into war where there are treaty conflics and can handle it on a case-by-case basis. = References =